Taking over the world with barbies
by xLonelyAi
Summary: Silly and crazy things. Just please read!


**Taking the world over with barbies. **

_the gang are transformed into chibi's! And Tea is the babysitter._

Marik walked in front of a couple of barbies en he was angry.

Marik: "What are you! You must take over the world or something. Bwut you can begin with this house if youw must!"

Serenity was in her room looking for something when Tea came in.

Tea: "Are you looking for something Serenity?"

Serenity: "Yes but I can't find it!"

**SERENITY'S P.O.V.**

I like dolls, I like dolls, lalala!!! Hey, What is Yami doing here? This is my part of the story! Not his! But where are my... A note! Who is leaving a note in my perfect cleaned room!

_Dear Serenity,_

_I burrow you're Barbie's to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!! but we are beginning whit this house and after that we TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!! MUAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_xxx Marik_

O yeah Marik of course!

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Yami: "SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!!!! DO YOU ALL KNOW WHAT MY FAVORITE THINGIES ARE??? WELL SUGAR AND SEND THINGIES TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!" runs in circles around everybody

All except Yami: sigh

Serenity: "Yami Do you still have some sugar??? I wanna borrow!!!"

Yami: "NO!!!! MY SUGAR." stops a hand of sugar in his mouth

Yugi: "Does anyone know I have great powers?"

All except Yugi: "Huh!!!"

Yugi: "Yeah I can sit on a chair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All except Yugi: Anime fall

Yugi: "And I can make flames in a thrower!!! I will show you!!!"

A strange look of anger, craziness and evil formed on little Yugi's face as he pulled out a flame thrower and began to chase Tea.  
  
Tea: "AAHHHHHH" she screamed as Yugi yelled and laughed in an evil manner as he managed to light her hair on fire.  
  
Tea: "Oh Ra my hair."

Yami: "ALRIGHT EVERYONE READY FOR THE NEXT PART?"  
  
Everyone nods as the Yami's end up summoning the three Egyptian Gods, as Marik mind controls Tea and sends her falling into the lake as the gods some how managed to launch bolts of lightening at her.  
  
Yami: "GOOD MY PRETTIES NOW FINISH HER OFF WITH MORE LIGHTENING." yells his evil laughter "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eventually the gods got bored with her and began to bite her now scorched body as Yami then decided to end her life.

Yami: "Sorry bitch you had your chance, now say hello to the shadow realm." The eye of Horus appears on his forehead again "MIND CRUSH!"  
  
Within seconds, Tea's body dissipated as she cursed every word known in the dictionary.  
  
Yugi smiled as he hugged Yami.  
  
Yugi: "Yay she is gone, thankies Yami."

Yami: "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!" (AN: That's his evil laughter)

Duke: "shhh I hear something, the house is on fire."

Tristan: "Doesn't matter, It will go out someday!"

Duke: "Ok!!!"

Yami: "I like to send thingies to the shadow realm!!! Especially when that thingy is Tea!!

Tea: "You little brat, Your dóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóómed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami: "No, I'm not. MIND CRUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tea: "No, not again! I will be back!

Evil music plays

evil music: Dun Dun Dun

Big Yami: "Hey, Hello everybody! I'm Going to entertain you! sees Yugi look... to... much... like... me!!! sees Yami GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami: "Do you want some... SUGAR??????????"

BY: "Yes please."

Serenity: "Not fair! Why can't I have a little bit?"

Yami: "You don't have my pointy hair of thingy!"

Yugi: "May I have a little bit sugar Yami??"

Yami: "NO!!! You don't have my gold thingies of thingy!!!"

(With Marik)

Marik: Glares at Super Surf Barbie

SSB: Glares at Marik

Marik: "Stop staring at me!"

SSB: glares at Marik

Marik: "Stop staring at me!!!"

SSB: Glares at Marik

Marik: "OK. OK. OK. You won, you can be the leader of thetaking over the world plan."

SSB: Yay

Marik: Sigh "It was my idea you know!"

SSB: Glares at Marik

Marik: "I got it okay! Lets play a game!"

SSB: stares asking at Marik

Marik:... "A staring game!!!"

SSB: --"

Marik: Stares at SSB

SSB: "THAT'S IT! I QUIT!!!"

Marik: "Hey, you can talk!"

SSB: "Did you find it out all by yourself?"  
  
Marik: Nods "Yeah!"

SSB: Sigh

(At Joey en the rest of the gang except Marik)

Joey: "Can you all see how pretty I am?"

Yugi: "Yes Joey, You're sóóóóóó pretty!" Stares lovingly at Joey

Joey: "IEW!! GROSS! RA, WHY DID HE SAY THAT?!!!"

RA: With a very VERY Loud voice! "Well I think he loves you!"

Joey: "NÓÓÓÓ!!! I'm a good boy, a good boy! And what about Yami, Yugi?"

Yugi: "Yami? NÓÓÓÓ! I love you, my precious!"

Yami: "How could you do this to me, Yug? Precious is my nickname!" Starts crying his hart out

Yugi: "I didn't know! Wait, that's not true! I call my precious, points at Joey My precious!"

Joey: Glares at Ra I HATE YOU!!! AHHHH!!! I'M BLINDED! BLINDED BY THE LIGHT!!!

Ra: MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yugi: looks at Yami who is still putting hand full of sugar in his mouth sigh


End file.
